Hope Forever
by kiwi500
Summary: Hope and Riker have been best friends since middle school. Rydel and Ellington have been close ever since they have became a part of the famous 'R5.' And Ross and Laura are hopelessly in love with each other, and everybody knows that. This is the story of one family, and three of their close friends. R5/Riker Lynch story. Rydellington and Raura. -by Kiwi and Jenna:)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own R5, or Laura Marano. Although, I do own the charact 'hope' and the plot. This story was also co-written with my bff, Jenna323-M or Jenna323.M.

Chapter 1: Hope forever

HOPE'S P.O.V.:

"Poof!" She shouted. "

you relize she didn't dissapear Matilda." I stated.

"Well sorry..." she said fidgeting with her hands. "I just was hoping you were dumb enough to believe it."

"I can't believe you.." I said and then I ran off. My older sister can be so rude sometimes. How dare she go and touch my personal stuff. Doesn't she realize what it's in there? Everything...from my crush on her boyfriend, and my deepest darkest secret. And If she found out I don't know what she would do. Probably tell Seth everything and if he ever found out I would die. Not only that, but what would she say to me after finding that me, a 20 year old girl likes her boyfriend, a 21 year old boy. And the fact that he is flirting with me just makes it worse. She calls me nieve. But no, I'm not nieve. I don't make this stuff up. He's always teasing me, and giving out the smallest little compliments when she's not looking. And in me, I've known it from the start that he's bad news. For both me and my sister. But it's like, how can the devil be leading the two of us to someone who looks so much like an angel. I decided I was going to surprise Riker and climb in his window without him knowing. And yes my best friend is thee Riker Lynch. He's the only guy who really understands me, and the only person who i feel i can truly talk about my feelings with. He's like that big brother I've never had. But there's something about him that's so much different than Seth. What is it? Maybe...safety. Something i never seem to feel with Seth. Sure he's cute and funny, but i dont feel easy with him, i dont feel like im alright all the time.

But with Riker, he brightens up my day like no one else. Nobody can make me smile like Riker does. My sister says that we're in love, even his whole family. But I don't think I could ever see us together. He knows about everything.

Seth, my deep secret, everything.

His brother Ross is just another one of them. One of those flirts. Though, I'm sure he likes his costar Laura, it seems like he flirts with everyone. Even me. Of course he doesn't get anywhere past a wink with Riker in walking distance, ready to burn a hole right through sister Rydel says he's jealous, but i think he just wants Ross and Laura together. I mean who dosen't their adorable. And I have met Laura, raini and calum. They are some of the sweetest and funniest people I know.

I mean you have Laura, who is beautiful, and smart, and in Ross's words, "Adorkable."

And then there's Raini who is talented, sweet, and funny.

Then there's Calum...who is very unique in his own way. Strange, but very talented and funny.

And lastly you have Ross who is welll...Ross. Pretty much a flirty, musician, who is most likely hopelessly in love with his costar. But who am I to point the finger on them. Everybody thinks i like Riker, nobody would ever expect Seth.

I got to their house and started climbing. I made sure he was In there of course. Haha man do I feel evil. I reached his window and opened it. As i jumped through I shouted for Sparta and he jumped about 5 feet in the air, plus falling off his bed. "What...the..." he said clearly freaked out that I was standing next to his window.

"You know...you may be the oldest in this family, but your for sure the wimpiest."

He crossed his arms. "Liar." he mumbled.

I shook my head smiling to myself. "You keep telling yourself that."

" I'm gonna get you" he said.

"NOOOOO" i screamed. I started running away from him but since he was so much taller then me he caught me and slung me over his shoulder. Putting me on his bed, he began tickeling me until I couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry...Ry...please...s..stop...it...h..hurts!" i wailed while he tickled until a screamed loud enough for Rocky to poke his head in with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" he said seeing as I lay in on Rikers bed while he was sort of really close to me. I slipped away from his grip, realizing how wrong the position really was. "Sorry I asked." he said, shaking his head, and turning to go downstairs.

"Well that was weird." I told him.

"It's not like anything happened... I'm just gonna stop talking now." He replied. We have what has to be the weirdest relationship ever. We kinda act like boyfriend and girlfriend but every one knows we're just friends. Rydel says it's cute, ross tries to stop it, rocky has a dirty brain as you can see and ryland and everyone else just ignores it or thinks its fine.

"Never mind..." he said rolling his eyes. "What brings you to the Lynch house?" he said as if he didn't know. It wasn't much of a surprise I was there. Sometimes I spend more time here than I do at my own house.

"I don't know." I said grinning, as he rolled his eyes.

"You know...you need to stop doing this! One of these days I'm going to have a heart attack and you'll be the one to blame." he said pointing an accusing finger.

I scoffed. "Whatever Riker...you know you love me." I said grinning.

"That's what you think." he said crossing his arms.

I heard Stormy's voice fall up the stairs. "Dinner!"

"You coming?" he asked dragging me down the stairs, not really giving me the option of yes or no.

RIKER'S P.O.V.:

I drug Hope down stairs and we sat down at the table with the rest of the family.

"Hey miss stormie." She said. My mom replied asking her how she was, the usual. "I'm good." she answered, putting her hands on her laps, as she smiled at everyone around the table. There sat my three brothers, my sis, and Elington chomping away on their dinner barely noticing the beautiful girl sitting there. It's not that they didn't realize she was there, or they didn't care. But because they were so used to the familiar face, that they almost felt used to having Hope next to me. Every now and then I get teased of course. Now a days boys can't be friends with a girl without liking her. And honestly I think she's beautiful but I know she likes Seth. But it really does confuse me. She says he's no good, but she likes him. How does that happen? I know there's that thing where people say the good girls fall for bad boys. But I never understood it really. This guy isn't a bad boy. She genuinly knows he's actually bad. But still she blushes at the mention of his name. For some reason that gets to me. And sure, I may not be perfect, but if she was my girlfriend, I would treat her like the princess she is, not another random girl to flirt with that will do nothing but make a girl blush. Sometimes I think I could beat that guy up he's 21 I'm 22. But sometimes I just gotta ignore that gut feeling that if I make a move on her she'll let me.

I peer over at the girl, carefully cutting her chicken while the rest of the family didn't seem to be quite as pleasant. We have Ross choking down his with gravy flying everywhere, Ryland getting bit and pieces scattered all around his plate, and Rydel digging into hers just like the tomboy she is.

"You enjoying that Ry?" I heart Ratliff tease, as he lifts his head from his food, to find my sister stuffing her face without a care in the world.

After wiping her mouth she shakes her head. "No...I hated it." she said licking her lips sarcasm in her voice.

Hope looked around almost out of place, as her face was spotless of food.

"You don't have to be so proper Hope," I say, grinning at her. She sighs.

"I know..." she whispers letting a line of gravy fall down her cheek. "Now THAT is more like it." I grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hope's P.O.V.

After dinner we gathered around in a circle to play truth or dare like we usually do. Riker has seemed to notice that i'm not necessarily connected with everyone. I hang out with Rydel and Riker and thats about it. Its not that i'm distant with the others its just that our relationships haven't clicked.

" Riker," Ratliff said, "Truth or dare?"

" Umm… Truth." he answered. This should be interesting.

Ratliff grinned, satisfied with Rikers answer. "Okay…" he said scratching his chin thoughtfully. "If you...I mean…." he said still thinking. "If you were trapped on an island with two people from this room who would they be...and why?"

Riker crossed his arms laughing. "This is way too easy Ellington." he said not feeling very challenged. "But I would bring Hope and Ross."

"Yes!" Ross said through his hands in the air, and turning to Rydel. "I told you I was Riker's favorite!" he teased, causing Rydel to shake her head annoyed.

"Aren't you afraid Ross will try to steal Hope from you Riker?" Rocky teased, playfully hitting his brother.

"ROCKY!" he shouted. Wow this is hilarious. I love seeing Riker like this!

"Riker, what is he talking about?" i asked him. He blushed seeming to forget i was there. I honestly think part of me likes Riker because i have that weird feeling in my chest with him sometimes but i cover it up with Seth.

" Ummm…" he said nervously."There just being annoying…" he said turning toward Rocky especially with a glare. "as normal!"

"Well sorry…" Rocky argued crossing his arms. "It's just, you guys flirt A LOT."

"WE DO NOT!" I joined in, completely unaware of what I was even saying. "We're just...really good friend…"

"Anyway…" Rydel dragged out. "Riker, it's your turn."

He bit his lip, "Okay...Rydel Truth or Dare?"

"Uh...Truth."

"Do you like Ratliff?"

"Dare." she changed causing Riker to laugh hysterically at his sisters reaction. "No...answer." For some reason i had a feeling he was going to ask her that and yes i knew the answer.

"Umm… kind of…" she replied then got up to leave, but Ratliff stopped her.

"Really?" he replied. AWWW! This is so adorable.

"Yes…" she said.

"Well then, Rydel Lynch will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked. OMG! I'm freaking out here. I have waited so long for this and I'm pretty sure everyone else has too. She answered yes with a big smile on her face.

I watched as the two of them stood in front of each other, huge smiles plastered on their faces. "Someday that will be me and Riker…" I whispered quiet enough so nobody would hear when I face palmed. Where did that come from!? I almost had a mini heart attack wondering how I randomly thought that. Me and Riker. Do I really want that? yes...No! No! I don't want that.

"Uh...Hope?" Ross said slapping me in the face. I looked up kind of mad. "Uh...OW!"

"Sorry. You have to answer though." he stated. I decided that since its been about feelings lately that i would take a risk and do dare.

"Dare…" I replied. I didn't realize who it was and then i realized it was Rocky. This can't be good. He came up and whispered in my ear.

"I dare you to say that you like Riker. He will just think its the dare and ignore it." Wait how did he know. I'm gonna hurt Rydel big time.

"I...uh…like Riker."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Riker's Point of View:

"Oh…" I said not sure how to respond to this. I mean, sure...it probably was just a dare. But, why? Why would Rocky even tell her to do that? The dots just weren't connecting right. "Well, good...I don't want you to hate me!" I joked, nudging her, making a deep blush appear on her face.

"Ye...yeah…" she said smiling at her friend awkwardly.

"See we like each other, just like you tease us, because we're best friend...haha…"

"Wow…" Rydell said rolling her eyes, then returning them back to Ratliff.

"well…" Hope said getting up from her seat. "My sister texted me...she wants me to come home...bye bye Riker…" she said hugging me quickly, while dashing out the back door before I had a chance to say a word.

"That was a fun game." Rocky stated, jumping to his feet. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait...not so fast." I said darting toward my brother. "You just scared my best friend away."

"Hey...I just told her to say who she likes...I didn't know she'd pick you."

"Wait!" i said jumping. "She likes me!"

"apparently…" he said with a stupid grin on his face. "You better go find Juliet buddy."

"I will." i replied. I feel a little confused now about Seth, but i will ignore that and ask her later. hehe… she likes me. I have this feeling that im smiling weirdly. Oh well. I put on my sweatshirt and headed out the door. Hope lives in a neighborhood next to us so it took me longer than i wanted. By the time i reached her door it she most likely had been in there for ten minutes. I rang the doorbell and tilly her sister answered the door. I honestly don't understand her name or nickname. She's kinda scary in a way.

"Can i help you Riker?" She asked.

"Yes can i talk to Hope please?" i said way too polite for her.

"Um...sure…" she said stepping out onto the porch, squeezing past her sister, already dressed in her pjs. "Riker, what's going on?"

I paced back in forth in front of my friend, not sure where to start. "So...what did Rocky tell you to say?"

She bit her lip. "He told me to say what I said."

Frustrated, I grunted. "That's not what I mean...I mean did he tell you to say you like me, or just to say who you like."

"He told me to say that I like you...I didn't have a choice."

Disappointment filled my face. "Oh…" I said looking down. "But tell me the truth Hope….do you...like…"

"Like you?" she finished...kicking a small pebble of the side of the porch. Clearly understanding my question. "Of course I like you...what is that supposed to mean?"

"Hope...you know entirely what I am talking about. Please don't play dumb on this."

"I'm not playing...Riker look." She said sitting down on her mom's wooden rocking chair. "I don't know...kind of. I mean,î maybe a little bit."

I smiled a half smile. "A little?" I asked biting my lip.

"Yeah." she said staring at ground.

"Well…" I said jumping from my seat, and pulling her to her feet. "That's a great start Hope."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hope's P.O.V.:

Riker ended up spending the night and we had a lot of fun. It was sweet. We had a couple moments after, but we seemed to just ignore it so it wasn't awkward. Like we have been used to it. It wasn't really any different than normally, just the fact that we each had a little crush on each other, and each knew it.

I woke up the next morning asleep on the couch with my head dangling off the side while Riker's did the same opposite of me. I sat up, stretching my hands into the air, while yawning loudly, and brushing my hands through my overly knotted hair. "Riker…" I whispered, slamming a pillow into his face, which sadly only caused him to stir, and put his face back into his pillow.

Giving up, she let herself fall asleep again too later be woken by my sister who stood with Seth watching us with her arms crossed. At first I didn't understand what bothered her about it, until I realized that there was an arm wrapped around me. And instead of finding the closeness weird or wrong, I just looked over at the sleeping boy and blushed bright red.

"Hope…" my sister said glaring. "Who do you like, Riker...or…" I cut off quickly, with one thought. She knows about me and Seth.

"Tilly...look. I like Riker." I said jumping off the couch, feeling incredibly frightened by the sight of Seth standing in the doorway next to her.

"Whatever." she says crossing her arms. "But whatever you do…" she say marching toward me, close enough for me to hear, but too far for Seth to hear. "Stay away from my boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Riker's Point of View:

The morning passed in a blur, and next thing I know I'm sitting in my living Room with Ross who is pacing back and forth like someone is on the verge of dying. "Woah...Ross!" I say as he continued the run around the room like a three year old boy.

After about ten more minutes later Ross finally sits next to me, biting his fingernail. Okay...what is going on? "Ross, what's going on? Where's Rydel? Did her and Ellington run away together?"

"No."

"Where's mom and dad? I haven't seen them since I've been home?"

"Mom is in the kitchen, and dads taking a nap."

"What about Rocky...or Ryland? Who died Ross!?"

'You're over reacting. I'm just stressed because I want to ask a girl out, but I'm afraid she's going to say no."

"Oh…" Riker said completely relieved that nobody died. That would be just great, right on top of his brain that couldn't think straight with all this fluff in it. "Ross, who is this girl anyway?"

He looked up, refusing to answer. "Uh...she's a girl...that I, uh...know…"

"I could have never guessed." I said rolling my eyes at my now eighteen year old brother.

"I got to go Riker, I don't want to think about this anymore." I watched him leave, smiling at the thought that he was probably just going to think even more. That's what Ross would do. He would get in a car, or go to the park and just sit and think, clear out his head.

I guess that makes sense. But I could never get myself to sit still in a situation that had anything to do with girls. Especially when it had to do with a specific girl that I really like. I had to work out these feeling that I have for Hope. Whether it turn into something more or less.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maybe about two hours later I was pacing in my room trying to sort this out.

"I don't understand why this is so difficult. It's Hope for Pete's sake!"

"But it's not that easy how do I know that she likes me enough to date me." I continued to argue with myself while pacing.

I heard the door open behind me, when I suddenly closed my mouth and slowed my pace, when I heard a mocking laugh. "Hey Riker, who died?" he said, repeating my earlier words.

"Ross...not now." I said crossing my arms.

"How about now?" he said after about three second.

Ignoring his comment, I jumped into his love life instead. "So...how's your mystery girl?"

He did an awkward giggle, before sitting on the couch next to me. "She's amazing…" he said dazing off.

"Oh my…" I said laughing at my brothers hopelessly in love face. "It is Laura...correct?" I said playfully punching his shoulder, causing him to cry as if the punch hurt.

"What?" he said, a small smile hidden behind his lips. "No…it's someone else…" he said awkwardly before darting down the basement stairs.

"Well that was interesting" some voice said that made me jump. I turned around and saw Hope laughing by window with it open, again.

"Seriously Hope! You have stop doing that!" I replied. I stood up to chase her, and this time i actually chased her. I didn't want to replay last time. She saw it and started running.

"I'm gonna get you Hope Alexandra Benare!" She started yelling as we made our way through the house.

"RIKER!" someone shouted that didn't need to.

"What she do know?" Rocky asked with a smirk on his face. I stopped to catch my breath while Hope ran into the bathroom to protect her self.

"She...snuck... Into my room... Through the window... Again." I told everyone who gathered into the room to see what happened, in between breaths. Everyone broke out laughing. "What?" I asked defensively.

Ross and Rydel laughed nonstop until Rocky spoke up again. "Those crazy kids," he said rolling his eyes toward his brother, and then at the bathroom door.

Ryland shook his head in laughter too. "What's so bad about that anyway? I would love to have girls climb in my bedroom window!"

"Me too." Ross agreed, smiling with that stupid lovestruck smile of his.

"It's not that I don't want her to, but it would be nice if she would atleast knock so I wouldn't end up running into something and making a fool of myself."

"But you do that when girls aren't climbing in the window." Ross said smirking.

"Oh brother…" I said darting toward the bathroom door to retrieve Hope.

HOPE'S P.O.V.:

I tried to sneak out of the bathroom when I heard Riker coming closer. I looked around and saw a window in the bathroom. I never understood why people had windows in the bathroom. It freaks me out! Anyway, I climbed out if the window and ran around the other side to climb back into Riker's room. I wanted to scare Riker again, so I snuck down the steps, yelled gibberish and scared him. Hope two, Riker zero.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

ROSS'S P. O. V.:

I approached my brother quietly, afraid he was going to slap me in the face like he had early in the day. Ever since this whole Hope scaring him thing, I guess he's been really paranoid. He almost broke Ellington's nose this morning when he requested a piece of paper from Riker.

"Riker…" I whispered, already pulling back incase he decided to hit.

Thankfully, I found that my face was perfectly in place where it normally would be.

"Why are you so paranoid?" he asked innocently, continuing to tune his guitar.

Laughing at his face, I shook my head. "I'm not the one who's paranoid here."

"That's because of... Never mind." He responded.

"I need some advice." I stated, slightly embarrassed that I didn't know how to ask some girl out. But that right there was the problem, she wasn't some girl. She wasn't no ordinary girl either. She was unique, and beautiful, and talented, and smart. She was everything I wanted.

"You honestly don't think Laura would say yes." he said laughing at me, while bending over to reach a new shiny guitar string.

Shaking my head. "Why do you just assume that it's Laura all the time? It could be anyone Riker. What about Maia? Or Bella? Or Olivia? They're all really pretty girls."

"Yeah, but you don't talk about them in the same way." he said, shaking his head in a 'know it all tone.'

"Never mind…" I mumbled. "I'll go to someone else for advice if you're just going to tease me."

"I'm not teasing you." he stated, rolling his eyes. "I know it's Laura…you're being stupid Ross. Don't deny it just like I did with Hope since middle school."

Giving into his honestly, I sighed. "Okay...so maybe it is Laura...but I don't understand why we have to use names anyway."

"Young love." he mumbled. "Why are you scared to ask her out anyway?"

"Why are you so scared to ask hope out?" I shot back, teasing him in return.

"Not funny." he stated, crossing his arms. "Maybe you should have her over here sometime. I know you guys are close, but I think this might be like another step or something." He continued.

"You're kidding right? Riker, Rocky will try to get us to play spin the bottle or something. That's what happened last time, and she ended up leaving." I went on.

"He's messing around with me and Hope too. We could try to get him out of the house." Riker responded.

"I think that would best." Ross answered knowingly.

"Alrighty then... Are we going to set him up on a date or what?" Riker questioned.

"Well…" I said, my mind suddenly remembering someone. "I actually know a girl who is quite fond of our brother."

Riker laughed. "And her name is?"

Laughing along with my brother, a let it slip quickly. It was funny. She had randomly told me back a summer ago, and I was just as surprised as anyone would be. "Well...It's Maia."

"Really? Wow." There was silence for a little and then he jumped up. "We could play truth or dare with the whole gang and see who he likes." Riker replied with a grin.

"But Rocky likes everyone…"

"Yes him and Ryland... I wonder why?" He said with a smirk.

"Beats me…" I said, falling into the chair next to him. "Actually now that I think about, it's probably best if we got Ryland out of the house too."

"Ryland's easier. All we have to do is find a random girl off the street and he'll be fine."

I laughed. "That's true...hey, you know, if we tweeted that Rocky needs a date, how long could we go before our phones would explode with alerts?"

"Who knows. Rocky might kill us, but it would be fun." He replied.

"True...it really would be funny. But I don't want to die before his date. Then all of this trouble would be one big waist." I said, trying to think of a better idea. "What about that girl who lives down that road from us, with the curly hair? What's her name...I can't remember…"

"Was it Julie... No it started with an R like us... Rose! That's it!"

"She's pretty...I say we set them up!"

"Okey dokey artichokey. Ooh now I want some artichoke dip.." He said mumbling to himself while walking into the kitchen.

As you can see, I didn't chose to be in this weird family, but what can I say? I have five wingmen. I have something to be entertained by each day. And plus, I can have a party with just my family, and make it look like the whole town. I guess I can say it's pretty nice.

Hope's P. O. V.:

Riker invited me to come over today for some special gathering with his family, which scared me. Last time they had this they were going on tour or taking a vacation. I'm afraid that I won't be able to see Riker for a couple months like last time. That was not good, you can ask Tilly.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Mr. Mark said trying to raise his voice over everyone else's.

"We met today to tell you guys that R5 is going on their first tour!" He continued. I wanted to freak out. I would be stuck at home with my sister for who knows how long. Everyone was happy and cheering and I felt bad that not one bit of me was happy for them. I faked a smile at Riker, Ross and Rydel, then got up to leave.

I never want to go through that again. I felt lonely without my three or two, best friends and their crazy family. I continued to go through the possibilities of what it could be as I took the long way to their house.

Laura's P. O. V.:

"Okay…" I answered my co-star, Ross Lynch to his invitation. It wasn't often that I would come over to their house. I mean, I did once. But that was over a year ago, and I wasn't planning on coming back anytime soon.

Honestly, it was kind of a circus there. We had Ross's brother Ryland, who ended up greeting me at the door, casually putting his arm around me, while doing his best to, i suppose, 'flirt,' with me.

And then I actually come into the house, to find Ross, and what looked like a football team of boys, all on the couch, making the house much louder than it needed to be. Obviously, Ross recognized me, and pulled me into the group, I guess expecting me to fit right in.

But I was kind of lost for the first hour, until I sort of lightened up and began to join their conversations. But I think I started to bore some of his brothers with my rambling, so they decided to it would be a good idea to play a game. And honestly. I would have done anything. I would have drawn a picture, stuffed marshmallows in my mouth...I would have been will to flirt with a complete stranger.

But no...Rocky wanted to play spin the bottle.

First I got Ross. So I kissed him on the cheek. But Rocky didn't like that, so he told me that it was cheating. So I ended up faking a phone call...and ended up leaving.

I kind of wonder if Ross knew that I was leary about coming over while he asked me over the phone. He almost seemed unsure of the question himself.

But being incredibly stupid, I agreed to come over. And even if I would have to kiss Ross, it wouldn't be a big deal, after all...I have done it before. And it's not like I didn't enjoy it either.

~3 hours later~

I stood in front of their door, and as usual, I could already hear the screaming from inside the door. I knocked timidly, afraid that the door would fly open and slap me in the face. Like last time…

"Hey," I said, to find myself face to face with his famous smile. Waiting for a response, I found him nodding, with a sweet smile sitting on his face.

"Hey, why don't you come inside." he said drawing his arm out and waiting for me.

I blushed, slapping myself in the inside for letting myself. "Okay…" I said, shyly...tiptoeing through the door, trying to keep it casual, while looking around the room to see who was there. I didn't see Rocky or Ryland, which was a relief. But I did see Riker, Rydel, Ellington, and Hope...who was a good "friend" of Riker's.

"Hey Laura!" Ellington said from the couch next Rydel.

"Hey, Laura. Good to see you again." Hope said politely from Riker's back.

I got a large exchange of hellos, from everybody else in the took my coat and I found everyone sitting in a circle on the floor. They looked like it was so natural to sit in a circle, but it reminded me of truth or dare, so I hesitated.

After a moment of convincing, I agreed to sit. It wasn't a life or death matter or anything. But for some reason, that's how it felt.

Ross squeezed in next to me, while Rydel smiled at me from the other side. We sat in silence for a few seconds, when Riker decided to speak up. "So what do you guys want to do? We could play a game…"

"No!" I heard myself say, when I screamed at myself from the inside. Why Laura? Why?

I turned to find Ross smiling at me, almost as if he knew exactly why I was panicking so much."Don't worry Laura...we'll play a game you agree to." I found myself nodding, as he kept looking at me, almost as if his eyes were glued to mine. I was almost positive I almost died, knowing that this wasn't the first time it had happened.

It would happen time and time again, when he would let his eyes meet mine, and he would hold it for maybe ten seconds. Half the time it would scare me, because sometimes I feel as if that when I look into his eyes, its kind of hard to look away. Plus, if I look away first, it might hurt his feelings or something. And if he looks away first, I'll look like an idiot staring into space.

But today, he continued looking, I don't exactly know how long, but it was a while. And people in the room started to notice. I could almost feel their stares, their whispering. But for some crazy reason, I didn't care. In fact, I think I kind of liked it a little bit. But only a little. It's kind of weird, after all.

After about who knows how long, a found it in almost in an instant, he turned his head. I turned mine, just as quick. I wouldn't want it to look like I wanted to stare at him anymore. But I couldn't shake off the fact, that I loved the feeling of knowing that Ross Lynch was staring at me. And for some reason, it made me smile. And blush. And almost puke, all at once. But it was a good feeling. And I liked it.

Riker's P. O. V.:

I remember asking people if they wanted to play a game and then everyone got quiet. I tried to figure out why, and then I saw it. Ross and Laura were staring each other's eyes. Aww, my little bro.

Ratliff suddenly spoke up and shouted,"we should play duck, duck, goose!"

Rydel glanced at him, laughed and then rolled her eyes. She suggested,"maybe we should take a vote as people give suggestions." Everyone seemed to agree. We had the suggestion of duck, duck, goose from Ratliff and Hope suggested charades, so everyone seemed okay with that.

"Girls against boys?" Rydel suggests.

"Works for me!" Ross agrees, and so do mostly everyone else.

"Alright," I said, "Hope you go first."

"Fine.." She answered as she gave me a weird look. She went to grab a stack of cards and came back with one in her hand. She started out sitting facing an invisible object and pointing at it while laughing.

"Bully!" Ross guessed. She went on pretending to look for something. And when she found it, she pointed it at the invisible object.

"T. V. Remote!" Ratliff shouted. Hope then pointed the found object at the invisible one again but made a box shape at the end.

"T. V. " Laura guessed, and was right. She crawled over to the coffee table to pick a card. Reading it her face quickly turned from excited to horrified. "How in the world do I act this out?" she asked, and Ross shook his head.

"I don't know...they wouldn't make the question if it was impossible."

"Alright, alright…" she said moving her arms around in a circular motion.

"Your a windmill!" Rydel said beaming.

Laura laughed, "Nope."

"Oh...oh...oh...your a ferris wheel!" Ratliff said happily jumping in his seat.

Laura grinned. "No…"

"A fan?" Ross asked unsure of his answer.

"Actually...yes." Laura said jumping up excited. Ross then got up and picked a card. He then started signing things with his fingers. I knew he was signing Jesus and book in American Sign Language because Hope wanted to go to some class and I wanted to spend time with her.

"Bible" I answered. Besides Hope, everyone else was shocked that I knew what Ross was doing. I knew I was correct so I got up and picked a card.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hope's P. O. V.:

About a half hour later we were laughing and talking, while we ate pizza. Hope was apparently "craving" pizza and needed it badly so we ordered it. When she said it, it was louder than she intended it to be like always. So someone of course made a comment about her being pregnant and then someone shouted my name. Now I feel bad. Me and her left the room to go talk.

HOPE'S P.O.V.:

"I don't understand why they always do this," I told Riker,"we're not even dating." I wish we were. I told my self.

"Everyone wants us together," he replied,"even I do." I looked up at him and then said "then why haven't you asked?" You could tell everyone was paying attention to us because it was dead silent.

"Hope, will you go out with me?" He said with a slow smile spreading across his face, and of course I said yes.


End file.
